1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to printed circuit boards (PCBs), and particularly relates to a printed circuit board and a method for manufacturing the printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
To accommodate development of miniaturized electronic products with multiple functions, printed circuit boards are widely used.
A PCB usually needs a plurality of electrically conductive bumps or pads for supporting solder balls. The electrically conductive bumps need to pass through a solder mask of the PCB, and are electrically connected to electrically conductive circuit traces of the PCB, which are under the solder mask. In a method of manufacturing the PCB, the solder mask with first openings is first formed on the electrically conductive circuit traces. Then, a photoresist layer with second openings is formed on the solder mask, and the first openings must align with the second openings. Finally, electrically conductive bumps are formed in the first openings, and protrude from the solder mask. Because the first openings need to be aligned with the second openings, productivity of the printed circuit board is thus lower.
What is needed therefore is a printed circuit board, and a method for manufacturing the printed circuit board to overcome the described limitations.